


voice so lovely

by holographiccatpun



Series: Curtwen Kinktober [3]
Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Curt do be horny, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Sex Toys, The Great HatchetPiss Fuckfest, banana mention, does it count if it's a hair brush?, starts off feeling like crack but i swear that's not what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holographiccatpun/pseuds/holographiccatpun
Summary: Curt is lonely, but somehow Owen is able to make him feel at home, even from four hundred miles away.
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Series: Curtwen Kinktober [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950865
Kudos: 21





	voice so lovely

  
  
  


Curt has had a lot of moments he wasn’t proud of. This is probably one of them.

His safe house is nothing like his apartment back in Langley. It’s cold and detached and completely devoid of sex toys. 

He could have packed one, sure, but he’s never been one for foresight. All his things are tucked away neat and tidy in his display cabinet and his ass is empty. It’s hell. This is what he gets for being so sexy. The whole universe is mean to him.

As he has nearly every night of his adult life, Curt tries to get off. He knows better than to try and fuck himself with a banana, and the pantry is underwhelming in respects to potential toys. With a pouty sigh, Curt turns to the paddle brush. 

The brush is a must have for his day to day styling, but with a condom and a sachet of lube, it can work as a dildo. 

Today has been, of course, the worst day of Curt’s life, so right as he finds a nice rhythm fucking himself, the phone rings.

He drops the brush, sighs, and reaches over to the bedside table to begrudgingly answer. “Hello?”

There’s a specifically British laugh and the tension leaves his body. “Something the matter, love?”

Curt’s hand trails back down to the brush head, twisting it slowly. “Maybe.” He imagines his partner, sprawled across his bed in nothing but boxers, the phone tucked into the crook of his shoulder. He bites his lip and lowers his voice. “What’re you doing?”

“Speaking to you,” Owen says simply. Bastard. “What about you?”

“Thinking about you,” Curt hears him laugh softly and feels his heart flutter. He rolls his hips back and gasps, covering it with a hum. “Thinking about our last mission.”

“The mission?” There’s the faint sound of Owen’s boxspring creaking as he moves in his bed. “What about the mission?”

Curt hates when he gets into these teasing moods, but he’s had a long enough day. He got shot twice, he deserves an orgasm. “You know which part, Wen.”

“Maybe so.” Curt thinks he hears the pop of a bottle cap and prays Owen’s getting on with it. “Why don't you tell me anyway, just to make sure.”

A series of things cross his mind, but Curt surrenders to the bit, fucking himself slowly. “I was tied to the bed, remember? You made me ask nicely-”  _ “Like a good boy.”  _

“You really were a good boy, weren’t you?” 

Curt, despite his irritation, whimpers at that. “I’m always a good boy for you, sir.”

“Sure you are, darling.” Owen lets out a dark, almost mocking laugh. “You never do anything without permission, never talk back.”

God, that’s all Curt ever does. Is that not a good thing? Owen never seems to mind when he acts out. The man likes to correct behavior. Curt smiles, rocking back onto his own thrusts. “Exactly.”

They lull into mostly silence, Curt moaning into the phone as he listens to Owen pant and the sound of his hand over his slicked cock. 

_ “Curt,” _ Owen moans lowly, “Fuck, love, I-”

“Close?” Curt whines as he feels himself approaching the edge, the base of the handle pressing into him perfectly. “Me too. Wanna come for you. Please? Fuck, sir,  _ please.” _

Owen gives a familiar grunt as he stammers out permission, and before he knows it, Curt is coming.

  
  
  


A few moments later, Owen clears his throat. “You alright, love?” 

“Mm-hmm,” Curt pulls the brush out of himself, inverting ths condom and tossing it into the trash. He rolls onto his side and grimaces at the come on his stomach. “Made a mess..” His voice gets soft as he curls up with the phone. “Wish it was yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from kiss me thru the phone. i do not apologize. 
> 
> that tongl is, of course, @holographiccatpun


End file.
